Home, sweet homme
by l'enfanteuse
Summary: Une vision de l'hospitalisation et du docteur H ouse !


_Cette fanfic a été écrite dans le cadre d'un concours dont voici l'intitulé: _

_Le thème du concours de fanfictions sera « Double-face » : un personnage, un événement, ou tout autre aspect majeur du récit se révèle être totalement différent de la première impression qu'il donne. Le but recherché à travers ce thème est une surprise finale, ou des rebondissements inattendus. L'auteur cherchera avant tout à préserver le suspense._

_J'espère que ce one-shot comblera cette attente et la vôtre. Bonne lecture!_

**Les personnages et tout l'univers de Docteur [H]ouse ne m'appartiennent évidement pas. En revanche la fanfiction qui suit sort tout droit de mon esprit torturé et ne peut être exploitée sans mon autorisation. Merci.**

**Home, sweet homme**

-On dégage !

_**Shlack !**_

Anxieux, l'homme regarde le moniteur et la ligne désespérément plate qui s'y dessine.

-Ok, montez à trois cents joules. On dégage !

_**Shlack !**_

La tension monte d'un cran dans la petite salle des urgences.

-Encore !

Encore un _Shlack _puis le silence. L'homme essuie son front d'un revers de la main puis repose les deux palettes sur leurs socles.

-Heure du décès…

-Excusez-moi, faites comme si je n'étais pas là.

L'homme qui pénètre dans la salle, clopin-clopant, referme la porte comme si sa vie en dépendait et s'y adosse en soupirant. Seul le silence accompagne son soulagement. Nullement gêné par la situation, l'homme se tourne vers les médecins stupéfiés par son entrée en piste. Avec un naturel désarmant, il agite sa main comme pour chasser des drosophiles imaginaires.

-Hé, mais continuez comme si vous ne m'aviez pas vu !

Un cri provenant de l'extérieur redonne de l'impulsion à une situation qui sombrait corps et âme dans l'apnée la plus fatale.

-Houuuuse ! Vous me devez encore trois heures de consultation !

-Bon, et bien messieurs, docteur Progestérone ayant découvert ma cachette, je me vois obligé de vous quitter.

Avec un petit sursaut incroyable, type deux pas chassés en avant et autant en arrière, ledit House attrape l'air de rien un petit tube plastique orange qui dépassait du macchabée encore un peu chaud.

-Il n'en aura plus besoin de toute façon et… ha oui, heure du décès, onze heures et trente-six minutes. Bonne journée et…

Revenant sur ses pas, l'insolant docteur attrape négligemment un tube de sang, dernier vestige d'une vie trépassée.

-… j'emprunte ! Je sens que cela va m'être utile.

Sur ces belles paroles, il quitte la salle, fixant le petit tube, improbable défense contre une Cuddy plus enragée que jamais et son éternel « vous me devez trois heures de consultation ».

*******

Quelques heures plus tôt…

L'arrivée aux urgences est digne des plus belles séries télévisées des années quatre-vingt-dix. Les blouses blanches courent un peu partout et les infirmières, aides-soignantes et autres petites mains ont bien du mal à suivre. Faites-ci, faites-ça ! Les médecins sont fortiches pour donner des ordres mais ils oublient parfois de vérifier qu'il y a encore quelqu'un derrière eux pour les recevoir. Bref, ça crie, ça hurle, tout le monde parle en même temps et personne ne me prête la moindre attention. C'est du moins ainsi que les choses commencent car rapidement une jolie aide-soignante agrippe par la manche l'homme qui m'accompagne et nous pousse vers un sas où attendent déjà plusieurs dizaines de futurs patients en bobologie intensive.

-Prenez un numéro et attendez votre tour !

Des regards noirs se tournent vers elle, mais visiblement la jeune femme a l'habitude. Les poivrots du samedi soir et ceux de tous les jours, les gamins turbulents et les hypochondriaques abonnés à la chaîne R_eportage santé_, tous se sont réunis pour engorger le système de soins cher aux cœurs des contribuables. J'attends donc là, entre pleurs, larmes, remontées acides et éclaboussures digestives. La belle vie quoi ! J'adore l'hôpital.

Attendre aux urgences est toujours très riche en enseignements. J'apprends qu'une starlette est dans un box attenant avec un jeune interne qui fait sadiquement perdurer un prélèvement de vésicules vulvaires. Vésicules, pustules, papules… de jolis mots doux pour désigner herpès, syphilis et autres joyeusetés médicales qui régalent les étudiants en médecine. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je viens dans ce service d'urgence, mais je ne suis pas toujours accompagné de la même personne. J'aime varier. Et puis on ne s'occupe pas de moi de la même façon quand je viens avec une demoiselle aux jolies formes ou un vieux bonhomme avachi, comme c'est le cas aujourd'hui. Mais quel choix ai-je ? Je prends celui qui veut bien m'accompagner, tout le monde n'étant pas disponible vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Et moi, j'aime venir aux urgences à toute heure. Le matin c'est calme. L'équipe de nuit fait ses transmissions et celle de jour est toute fraîche et dispo comme on dit. L'après-midi on sent la lassitude, mais le soir…. Ah le soir, c'est spectacle à tous les étages. Là, il est une heure du matin, c'est le moment idéal pour observer. Je suis tranquille dans mon coin. On ne prête pas attention à moi ? Tant mieux ! On ne me prend pas vraiment en charge ? Tant mieux ! J'aime les hôpitaux mais pas les médecins.

Je suis déjà venu dans cet établissement, l'hôpital _**Princeton**_-Plainsboro, et j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de l'un de leur praticien. Les médecins, je ne les aime pas et celui-ci encore moins. Il paraît qu'il ne parle pas aux patients et ne s'intéresse qu'aux maladies. Ah vraiment, j'exècre ces médecins ! Ce que j'aime dans les hôpitaux, ce sont les repas. Trois par jours, pas trop riches, pas trop gras, juste ce qu'il faut pour entretenir la bête.

Une infirmière vient nous chercher. Je connais le programme par cœur. Je vais être transporté, regardé sous tous les angles, pris en photo couleurs, et noir et blanc, bref je vais être décortiqué comme une crevette bien fraîche. Puis je serais expédié à l'étage des cas sans intérêts.

M'y voilà ! Je le savais. A moi la soupe sans sel, à moi la purée artificielle et le jambon sans porc… Ici je suis bien, certain de ne jamais croiser le chemin de ce fameux docteur.

House ! Grégory House. Rien que le nom fait glousser. House, c'est hospitalier comme nom, presque accueillant. On l'imagine débonnaire, des lunettes instables sur un nez respirant la bonté et la science de l'humanité, Humanité au sens large du terme. Que nenni ! C'est tout le contraire. Un toxico-narcissique. Si les médecins commencent à prendre les médicaments de leurs patients, j'ai un bel avenir devant moi. Ah, je suis heureux quand on m'oublie dans mon petit coin de paradis.

Mais bon, cela ne devait pas durer semble-t-il. Evidemment mon hôte m'abandonne. Il ne veut pas m'accompagner davantage dans le carcan hospitalier. Il me lâche. Me voilà aux prises avec un interne puis une infirmière qui m'arrache à mon nid douillet pour m'examiner encore et encore, pendant que le médecin tente de convaincre mon hôte de rester encore un peu. Peine perdue.

Et c'est là qu'il intervient. Monsieur Ô grand Dieu du diagnostic fait son apparition. Il est exactement comme je l'imaginais… en mieux ou en pire c'est selon. Une belle enveloppe charnelle, du muscle, pas trop, de la peau vieillissante mais pas trop rabougri, juste ce qu'il faut d'élasticité, et cerise sur le gâteau, un bel handicap de la patte. Bref tous les ingrédients pour qu'en d'autres circonstances, je jette mon dévolu sur lui. Malheureusement, maintenant que les blouses blanches s'occupent de moi, je deviens la proie, la victime et ils sont mes bourreaux. Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire de moi, le docteur S cas désespérés ? M'ausculter ? M'étudier avec sa horde de disciples flagorneurs ? Il m'entraîne avec lui. Je suis donc devenu sa propriété, sa chose.

House me regarde fixement, semblant ignorer la présence de sa chef. Mais docteur Progestérone, comme il dit, s'énerve. Qu'à cela ne tienne, House m'agite devant ses yeux, comme un rempart entre lui et sa patronne, et se noie dans l'étude virtuelle de mon cas.

- Un cas intéressant d'encéphalite équine orientale. Ils sont passés complètement à côté aux urgences ! Vous ne féliciterez pas Cameron.

N'importe quoi vraiment. Une simple grippe, mais un mauvais cheval… enfin, si je puis dire !

-House. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

-Vous le voyez-bien !

Ça, moi aussi je le vois bien. Il gagne du temps et à mes dépends. Je risque ma survivance moi ! Mais Monsieur Regard Bleu Acier s'en contre-fiche. Ce qui l'intéresse en ce moment c'est de faire devenir chèvre sa patronne préférée. Et moi… Et moi ?!

-Bon, c'est bien joli tout cela House, mais vous me devez encore trois heures de consultation, donc inutile de vous attarder sur ce cas.

-Ah mais c'est quelque chose d'extraordinaire !

J'apprécie d'être reconnu à ma juste valeur, mais j'aurais aimé qu'on me laisse tranquille avec mes trois petits repas. Mais non, le grand professeur diagnostic continue sur sa lancée.

-Un cas comme on en voit peu, un sur… Vous êtes certaine de ne pas être enceinte ? Je vous trouve une petite mine et une forte poitrine ?

Et voilà ! La demoiselle n'est peut-être pas enceinte mais ses hormones ont commandé son cerveau et une réaction primaire, presque animale, en est directement la conséquence. Elle se jette sur moi, m'attrape d'une main, me fixe, me secoue, puis m'examine silencieusement. Un signe las du sourcil m'apprend aussitôt quelle sera ma fin.

-Sans intérêt !

Puis elle ouvre la poubelle jaune, celle réservée aux déchets médicaux et jette le petit tube de sang dans lequel j'étais confortablement tapi.

**FIN**


End file.
